Heroes Rebirth
by TinyGiggleBox127074
Summary: Heroes of old shall come forth, one by one, to bring back balance and light to the world when darkness shall be at its strongest. Unlikely allies made, bloodline's discovered, and prophecies having been foretold. Rated T. (Co-Author WingedIceWolf, check out their stories!)
1. Chapter 1

In the past, many incarnations of the gods have worked hand in hand to bring about the greatest age, when darkness would rise to its strongest. They knew, through prophecies made by the Goddess Hylia to their own forward thinking thanks to their Nayru at the time. Some Gods had the priority of saving the land while others had the priority of protecting those meant to save it. The time came, the heroes were taken, one by one, brought into the world of Hyrule as it is now, centuries after the last hero was born. By the power of the gods, they were brought into the world just as they were the first time, though none with a proper place to call home, regretfully. They believed it would be hard on them to let go of the families they grew up with, believing that family to be by blood when in reality none of their relatives exist.

The first to be brought into the world was the first Hero to take up the blessed blade, Hylia's Hero. His job was to find the others, protect them and explain everything to them. He grew up in an orphanage and spent sixteen years of his life there until he decided he was going to find his calling. He sought a teacher to learn how to fight with a sword and bow. His teacher remarked at how well he did; he was a natural. It was around then that he started seeing visions, whether in his sleep or in the waking day. His mission in life became clear. He had to find the others of his name and protect them, teach them if need be, make sure they are prepared for the coming battle.

One late night, he's out hunting for nocturnal game, coming across a young adult male, he recognizes him as one of those he must find. The young boy is unconscious against a tree, perhaps starting to succumb to hypothermia. He isn't wearing a coat and there's snow everywhere. He had to get him inside and warmed up quickly. He lifts him up and carries him to a cabin he made for himself a few years ago. He carefully sets the boy down, covering him in many blankets to warm him quickly. Hiro, as we'll call Hylia's Hero, sits down in a chair beside the found boy, checking his pulse, breathing and temperature every so often, making sure he's warming up.

He senses something off somewhere else, another one he's to look for, but any time he tries, something clouds it and he loses his way. He hopes he can find this one, he feels they're in trouble. Just as he senses this one, it's soon snuffed out.

_"He's close, I know it. I just can't seem to find him at all… Why, Gods…?" _Hiro thinks and tries to settle himself enough to remain relaxed. Shortly after that moment, the teen wakes with a bit of a start, his sky-blue eyes darting this way and that until they come upon Hiro, he jumps a little.

"Wh-who are you…? Wht's going on…?" He asks both fearfully and tiredly as well. Hiro smiles softly, his facial expression soft and patient.

"It's a long story, and you'll probably think I'm crazy," Hiro starts, "for now, you need to rest and warm up. I'll explain once your condition is favorable. I promise though, I won't hurt you. I found you outside while I was night hunting, you were pretty chilled. Just call me Link for now, ok?" Hiro speaks in reply. His voice is deep, but soft, having a sort of caring, fatherly tone to it.

"O-ok…?" The Teen says, quietly, still rather confused, but he's too tired and cold to care, so he rests his head back down. It doesn't take him long to fall back asleep. Through the night, Hiro feels bursts here and there of activity. Other Heroes nearby that he needs to find, but they're all hidden from him. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he didn't think it would be this difficult either. Regardless, he tends to the boy before him, he checks his vitals, making sure he warms well and that his body doesn't undergo shock.

Come morning, Hiro stands and starts on a simple rabbit stew for him and the boy. He made extra though, in case he happens across those fellow heroes. He adds a seasoning or two, making sure it's not too abrasive in case the boy has a sensitive pallet. He knows one does at least, that's all he knows. He has a few memories of them all, his spirit having watched them grow and die, but he still doesn't remember much about them. He knows their faces however, that's all he needs right now. He senses the others again, this time a bit more strongly. Two are rather hurt, one moreso than the other. It makes his heart hurt with worry. He needs to find them… Soon…

There's creaking beside him, bringing him from his thoughts, he looks over to the teen now in the kitchen doorway.

"So, who are you truly?" The teen asks. "I mean, I know you said your name is Link, but there's more to it, isn't there? I feel like I know you, somehow…" Hiro smiles up at him once again.

"That's to be expected, in a way, I am you, or at least a part of you. I don't know exactly what the gods did, all I know is, part of me reincarnated into you, and the other went on to where the Heroes go." While Hiro explained, the teen became more and more confused, easily to tell with the raising of his eyebrow, ears perked back a little.

"You're right, I think you're crazy." Hiro's smile turns more into a smirk at the Teen's comment.

"Let me ask you this then, if I'm crazy, then how is it you feel you know me when we've not met once in our entire lives." Hiro points out. The younger one sighs softly, lips curling back under his teeth for a moment, then bites his lower lip softly, being silent for a moment.

"You have a point…" He finally admits. Hiro smiles playfully, eyes closed even. Once his eyes are back open, he looks up at him.

"Your name is Link too, right? We best think of nicknames, we're not the only Links in this world. Do you remember anything about who you were before being part of this world?" Hiro asks. He isn't sure which Link the teen is, but with a little bit of backstory, maybe he can figure it out and create a proper nickname for him, probably using part of his hero title. He isn't sure on his own though. The teen however looks more confused than he was before.

"What do you mean…?" Hiro sighs himself, hoping it won't be this difficult with the others, but knowing his luck it will be.

"I mean when you-" He pauses for a moment, going silent. His eyebrows scrunch together for a moment. He senses a figure just outside, but it isn't one of those he's seeking. He turns his attention back to the boy and whispers quietly, "someone's watching… Get down, under the bed, there's a pull-upable wall you can hide behind. Stay there until I give the all clear." The teen nods, he feels scared once again, but he does as the elder man says. He crawls under, he finds a latch and pulls up. Sure enough, a thin board pulls up, there's another handle that he can use to lift it up further. He grabs it and it connects with the bottom of the bed. Hiro doesn't wait for the teen to fully hide before stepping out to greet the person with a stern, "Who are you?" Unsure if they are friend or foe, but doesn't want to take a risk.

The figure is a woman, bright red hair, like embers. Her eyes are as green as emerald gems. She gasps and steps back from the window, the cabin itself. Hiro realizes she's been rather startled, but he doesn't want to turn her away yet, unsure if she needs help. She could be lost, but she could be an enemy. Hiro was going to remain wary until suspicion has dropped.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." Hiro says, not wanting her to run off, just in case. "Who are you, Miss?"

"I don't mean any harm… But I'll fight if I have to!" She says. She's clearly tense and ready to fight to defend herself.

"So long as you don't mean harm to us, you're ok." He states, still wary despite her sort of innocent words. Just about any harmful person can act. "Why don't you come inside for some breakfast. I'm making rabbit stew." Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. He needs to keep an eye on her, so she doesn't try to come back and harm him or the boys he's meant to protect. He offers his hand to her. "We don't bite, I promise." Rather than accept it, she steps back again, not seeming interested in staying.

"I brought that boy nearby, hoping you'd save him… He was barely breathing. He's a sweet young man with a shattered soul." She says, sighing rather sadly afterward. She twirls a lock of her hair between her fingers. What she says next, only sounds like she's ashamed of herself, saying, "I'm meant to kill him… But I just can't…" Hiro's wariness rises a bit.

"What do you mean…? Just who are you?" He asks, his tone is more demanding now. He only receives a giggle in response. Hiro sighs again. "Show me this boy then if you're not going to tell me who you are. Just no funny business, alright?" Her attitude seems to have shifted completely now.

"I don't listen to you. My Master is my leader." This girl was really testing Hiro's patience. He needs to gain better control of that.

"You came here seeking my help, right?" He asks. Rather than answer his question, she asks him one herself.

"You're looking for a boy with amber blonde hair and wild blue eyes, right? But you can't seem to find him." She says rather mysteriously, a smirk on her face now. She went from shy and innocent to downright strange. Instead of asking more questions, he answers hers, feeling he'd get nowhere otherwise.

"Yes, actually. Something seems to be keeping me from finding him." The girl's smile broadens.

"Welllll, maybe I could tell you why… But I have to go. See you later!" With that, she more laughs than giggles. Disappearing in a flash of orange. In her place, much in the distance, there's another figure. His or her features hidden with a dark cloak. They had been watching the interaction between Hiro and the fiery haired girl. He had suddenly dropped from a tree nearby and approaches him, not moments after the girl disappeared. Hiro's become very confused by now, but approaches the figure that approaches him.

"Who are you now?" Hiro asks. He can see the figure smirk playfully, a fang is seeable. He seems to be entertained by Hiro's bewilderment.

"That doesn't matter right now…" His smirk drops, as does his hood. His hair is silver and the eyes are blood red. Hiro recognizes his face, at least the similar features. He looks like one of the boys he's been looking for, but it's not one of them either. A shadow version? "I've got three boys who need help. Think you can help them?"

"I hope I can. Take me to them, will you?" Hiro asks, hoping that he's not given the ring around like before. The silver-haired one nods. Hiro grabs his own cloak, a soft yet warm red one, like what he wore back in his first life. The shadow leads Hiro away from the cabin. Hiro didn't call out to the teen, wanting him to stay hidden while he was gone, just in case. He's brought to a cave. Not too far inside he sees three boys, he recognizes all three of them as the ones he's been looking for, perhaps the close ones he's been sensing. A closer look and he sees one is slumped against the wall of the cave. Worryingly he coughs up blood, eyes looking as if they're made of glass. Hiro steps over and takes off his cloak, placing it around the boy. There's another that's unconscious and another that looks ready to attack. All three are blonds, to be expected. One is more amber, the unconscious one is a softer amber, leaning more towards blond, and the last is very blond, but not platinum like his. He speaks softly to the one with his cloak, "You're going to be ok. I have some stew cooking back home, would you like that?" The glass-eyed one grabs a rock quickly despite how weak he seems. Possibly adrenaline coursing through him?

"Who are you…? What do you want…?" He asks, fearfully yet threateningly, holding the rock high. Unexpectedly, he growls a bit. The one with the really blond hair grabs a stick.

"Don't touch him!" He screams out, standing and attempts to hit Hiro with his 'weapon', but he's foiled by the silver-haired boy grabbing the stick mid-strike and pulling it out of the boy's hands with ease. The sudden retaliation makes the small boy stagger a bit. The taller one trips him so he's on the ground where he started, though falls within a puddle of mud. Adding insult to injury, he's face-first within the puddle… He looks up angrily, a strong, feisty fire burns in his eyes, starting to wipe off the mud. Even if there was someone who took him away, he probably would go down kicking. That assured Hiro a bit. Though that may mean they will take whatever means necessary to silence him as well…

"It's ok." Hiro says, trying to calm them, trying to remain patient himself. "I've been looking for him and even you two for quite some time. My name is Link, I'm guessing that's your names too. You can trust me. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." The glassy-eyed boy looks at him a little confused and has grown weary.

"What…?" He asks, he's sounding more sickly and tired by the minute. That too makes Hiro's heart hurt with worry. Before he can reply though, the feisty one is back to his feet. Luckily his attention is more on the other man he apparently doesn't know. There's a growl from him as well.

_"Have these two been raised by wolves…?" _Hiro thinks. He loses his thoughts when the small boy opens his mouth.

"How about you? Who are you?!" He shouts. Rudely, he jabs at the silver-haired figure, though he moves back enough that the jab doesn't reach his chest, or… stomach? The boy is small and the man is much taller than him.

"Call me Ile…" He replies, a name now to the face of the silver one. Hiro pipes up.

"I have reason to believe he won't hurt you lot either." He then suggests, "now he needs medicine and care. We don't have time to argue about this. I have a shelter better than this." Ile nods and scoops up the unconscious boy. Hiro lifts the sickly one up into his arms as well, not wanting him to strain himself in his condition. Not to mention he isn't wearing anything on his feet to protect him from the snow. The smallest hesitantly follows the two taller ones, Hiro being the tallest of them all at halfway to seven feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the teen Hiro left behind became curious and confused as to what happened and where Hiro went. He climbs out of his safety hole and to the door, stepping outside. Though he doesn't have shoes or boots currently on.

"Hello?!" He calls out. Not to his knowledge, there's a bright flash behind him. Though he can see the orange light shine on the trees in front of him. He doesn't have time nor the reflexes to react as a hand comes over his mouth. He gasps, but half becomes muffled by the hand. He's startled, his eyes grow wide. A soft voice speaks in his ear.

"Shhh… I won't hurt you… It's not safe here. Why don't you come with me…? I won't hurt you, I promise." Despite his heart beating so loud he can hear it in his ears, he's sort of calmed by her. Though, he fears he hasn't a choice but to agree. He nods the best he can.

"Good boy… Very good boy…" She says. The way she spoke sort of sent a couple of shivers down his spine. Within a flash of orange, they're gone from where they stood.

* * *

Hello and welcome! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! I'm hoping this story does well and that you, my dear readers, look forward to the next ones! And before I get a complaint that a Hero can't exist at the same time as another, Shush! This is my story! :P

Well, I hope to see you all in the next chapter. I want to thank all of you for reading and feel free to leave a review if you so wish.

I also want to make a shoutout to a very special person. They go by WingedIceWolf on here and their writing is amazing! I really recommend you check out their stories. I'm sure you'll love it. WingedIceWolf helped me make this chapter and will for other chapters. They're basically my co-author! So check out their stories!

See ya!

-TGB127074 :D

And Now a message from my Co-Author:

Hello lovely readers! TGB and I are collaborating on this fanfic, so make sure I don't get all the credit. 😛 Give some to her too! She's writing it, not me! I'm just over here working on -Lost- and being a lazy idiot with an injured toe. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following in advance!

-WingedIceWolf


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Late hours of the night, a young teen wakes with a start. He turns his head, this way and that. He sighs once he realizes he's in the real world now and there isn't any immediate danger. Or so he thought… He plops back down onto his bed, curling up underneath the blankets.

"It was just another dream…" He mumbles under his breath, to himself, hoping not to wake the others in the room with him. His hope was in vain as another teen, younger than him by a couple of years or so, stirs a bit, opening his eyes to look at the elder teen.

"Are you alright…?" The newly awakened teen asks quietly. The elder teen nods gently and climbs to his feet, whispering,

"I'm going to get a glass of water…"

"You know Headmaster Hern hates when we're up late…" The other teen warns, still in a whispery, hushed tone. The first teen steps up and ruffles his hair. He appreciates his worry, glad that someone in this world actually cares for him.

"Got to live a little dangerously." He whispers back with a small smile. He then turns and leaves the younger teen behind. He climbs down the steps to the kitchen. Danger is truly just around the corner… He grabs a glass down as quietly as he can, he takes it out to the well in the back, they have yet to receive good, running water in their orphanage. It's a relatively new thing, powered by Sheikah technology, yet the Headmaster has yet to allow it within his walls, being a rather strict and old-school sort.

The elder teen, who we'll call Wild from now on, stands barefoot in the snow, having been afraid the clunk of his shoes would wake others up. He drops the bucket down carefully. His feet start to sting from the cold, but he has to take his time so he isn't caught. He hears a small splash and soon pulls the bucket back up, finding very little water within due to the well being mostly frozen. This was one of the moments he wished his Headmaster would just accept the Sheikah plumbing.

_"It's a monopoly I tell you! I refuse to give in to the Sheikah man!" _Is probably something along the lines of what he'd say.

Anyway, Wild takes whatever water he can get in his cup and drinks it down. He sighs at the soothing smoothness that water brings to his dry throat. He sets the cup down and leans against the well's edge, looking up to the sky, all the stars that add a little more to the dark background. He's brought out of his enjoyment however, he hears footsteps coming up behind him, it causes his ears to twitch, much like a wolf's. Before he can react much, his face is hit with a branch. It causes him to stumble back, only to fall into the well that was behind him when he turned around. There's a crack and a splash as the ice is broken up by his weight, which truly isn't much to begin with.

He wastes no time trying to climb up the brick of the well walls, though his feet slip from below him, causing him to fall back into the icy water.

"Look at soldier boy! Stuck in a well…" He laughs to himself. Wild recognizes the voice of course, one of his bullies. They've bullied him practically since he became part of this orphanage, which happened when he was ten, he's been to others before then because of certain "incidents" that they blamed upon him despite his lack of memory of it. Not many orphanages were willing to take him in, so he isn't at the best of orphanages around. Leading to much bullying, especially by these boys. They call him soldier because of his posture and his serious, quiet attitude. He doesn't show much emotion, like they believe other soldiers do. Whether that's true or not, they have no way of truly knowing.

"You think he'll make it til morning?" Another voice asks.

"Probably not!" A third voice theorizes with a laugh.

"HELP!" Wild screams out. The third figure grabs a hefty rock. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The rock is tossed down and hits both his head and onto his shoulder before clunking into the water, nearly missing his foot. It would have possibly if the force of the rock didn't cause him to stumble down.

"Shut up!" The rock thrower yells. There's silence for a moment, then even the light from the moon disappears as the cover for the well is placed on.

His screams were heard however, by the younger teen. He rushes out to find Wild, the well is sealed up with the rope that's for the bucket. He growls to himself in frustration and panic.

"I'm going to get you out! Don't worry!" He shouts, hoping Wild can hear him. We'll call him Oracle. He looks around for anything sharp or can be used to at least cut the rope. _"A knife from the kitchen!" _He thinks, turning around and runs back inside. The path to the kitchen isn't a straight shot for him like it is for most others. Mostly because he bumps into something. Or rather someone. He immediately recoils, trying to get away from the figure, one of the bullies. He isn't quick enough as his arm is grabbed tight to the point it may cause bruising.

"Well well well…" The bully says rather dramatically. Oracle smirks a bit.

"Pun intended?" He kicks the figure harshly in the lower part and pulls his arm, biting into it like a piece of mutton. Biting so hard he feels blood gush into his mouth and between his teeth. The bully screams out from the pain. Though Oracle's victory doesn't last as a chair hits him in the head so hard the wood on the seat cracks. Oracle falls over unconscious.

"Son of a Bitch!" The injured one shouts and kicks Oracle in the stomach. "Leave him in the closet!" The one who came to the lead bully's rescue drags Oracle away, shoving him in the broom closet and shuts the door, putting another chair in front of it so he can't open it. If he wakes…

Another boy sits in his bed, waiting for his friends to get back, he hears footsteps, but they're too heavy to belong to either Wild or Oracle, so he put pillows in his place and climbs into the closet, using his flexibility and litheness to good use. There's a box there of extra blankets for the winter if they get cold, but behind it is a secret compartment that every closet in the orphanage has, for extra storage, but the box can't be moved back easily once the compartment is open due to the door shutting on its own. If they check the closet, they'll see the box is still in place and think he took off somehow. That's at least what he's hoping for. He curls up next to the boxes of his and his friends' stuff. He hears the door bust open.

"He isn't here!" One shouts, indicating that they pulled back the blankets on his bed.

"Well find the brat! He needs to join them!"

"How do we find him?! He's like a rat in the walls!"

"I don't care how you do it, find him!" They don't worry about being quiet because no one stands up to them and would rather not be their victims. Even their headmaster is afraid of them and can't send them away out of fear they'll return back and hurt him. The boy curls up tighter, trying to keep from whimpering from fear. He starts crying though, he bites his finger, eyes closed tight, trying to keep any sound from escaping. Everything goes silent except for the rush of his heartbeat. His heart starts racing more as he hears the closet door open. Hyperventilating as he hears the box shoved away. He tries to calm himself, hoping by some miracle they won't find him, only for the door to open.

"It's ok." A voice says. It isn't one he recognizes. Yet he sort of does. It's hard to explain. "I'm here to get you somewhere safe." The boy looks up slowly, he nearly screams when he sees the face of Wild, but not Wild at the same time. "Shhh, it's ok. Come on." The silver-haired man offers his hand. The boy hesitantly takes it and follows him out. They don't hide along the walls in fear of the bullies though. The boy looks around nervously. "Don't worry, if I see one of those assholes, I'll crush their face into the wall. You're safe with me. Now…" He sees the broom closet with a chair holding it closed. He pulls the chair away and opens the door, finding the unconscious Oracle within.

"Ora…" The boy mumbles. The new figure steps in and pulls him out, carrying him bridal, rather carefully due to the blood on the back of his head, coming out of his ears and nose. "Oh gods… is he even alive?!"

"Yes, he's still warm. Come on. We have to hurry." He starts moving quickly away from the boy we call Wind.

"Wait, there should be another! Wild!"

"I know, I can't get to him right now. He'll be alright. Oracle needs tending or he could die."

"What?!" The man rolls his ruby eyes and continues on. Wind follows as fast as he can, not wanting to be too far from someone who can protect him. He walks out of the building and to a cave not too far from there. He lays Oracle down and tends to the injury. He first makes sure the bleeding has stopped, then searches for a pulse and any sign of breakage. Luckily his back and his neck are unbroken. His head has a pretty sizable cut, but it's too late to try to stitch it without risking infection. They'll just have to keep an eye on it. He checks Oracle's reaction to light next.

"Definitely will have a concussion. You stay here with him. Don't leave this cave under any circumstances, got it?" Before Wind can respond, the man leaves, covering the cave opening. He turns into a charcoal wolf and runs through the snow. There's a gust of wind, the air warns of storms. The man prays it'll hold off until he can find these boys a safe place to be. Perhaps with the one who lives in the cabin he can always see the smokestack of. The sun makes the snow sparkle. To most, it would be a beautiful winter morning, with the snow on the trees yet untouched by critters. It looks like a winter wonderland.

The dark wolf makes it back to the orphanage and turns human. He twists one of the knot strands around and around until it becomes rigid. He pushes it in and the knot slowly becomes undone. He pulls the rope off the well cover, before removing the cover entirely. He looks down to see Wild at the bottom, shivering violently, amazingly alive, but the man knows why… He drops the rope down. Wild doesn't hesitate to take it. The man lifts him up and out, wrapping him immediately in his cloak.

"You're very lucky to be alive…" The man says to him. Wild doesn't have the strength to look up at him.

"Luck o-of the draw… I… g-guess?" Wild tries to smile, but his attempts are foiled when he begins to cough heavily, blood spattering onto the ivory ground. He's lifted off his feet.

"You're bleeding internally… There's not much I can do… I'm sorry…" Wild doesn't know who this figure is, but he seems to genuinely care for him. Though he's too sick and exhausted to see any facial features of his savior, his vision is too blurry. And this… oddly seems familiar to him, this instance… He feels a strange sense of déjà vu. "Your friend is safe… I tended to him the best of my ability." The man then says. He starts the trek back to the cave.

"Aren't you cold…?" Wild asks the figure, his voice becoming weaker.

"Yes… But everything will be alright." They both remain silent the rest of the way, the amber-haired teen falling asleep in his arms. Wind sees them approach and runs to them.

"Oh Hylia… Wild! Is he ok?!" He asks, on the verge of panic.

"No…" The man replies honestly. "But we can only pray… I know someone who can help the both of you…" Wind can see in his eyes, he's worried.

_"Does he actually care about us…?" _Wind thinks. _"No one… no one's ever cared for us… Why should he?!" _The man sets Wild down next to Oracle.

"I'll be back." He grabs a spare cloak to wear in the cold. He buttons it and pulls the hood up. "Stay here and keep an eye on them, I'll be back." With that, Ile turns and leaves the three alone, hopefully not for very long. He walks through the snow for quite some time, coming upon the house he was looking for, along with the man he was looking for, and a strange girl. He recognizes her smell… He quickly climbs a tree to hide from her. _"Damn Yiga… I'll keep watch, make sure she doesn't try to attack… I'll kill her if I have to…" _Ile thinks.

"I don't listen to you. My master is my leader." He hears her say.

"You came here seeking my help, right?" The platinum blond man asks.

"You're looking for a boy with amber blonde hair and wild blue eyes, right? But you can't seem to find him." Just the way she spoke, he could tell she was smirking despite her back being to him. The elder man seems to have tensed from what the dark hero can tell. He's losing his patience. His wolf senses and just being a demon helps with that.

"Yes, actually. Something seems to be keeping me from finding him." The man on the ground admits.

"Welllll, maybe I could tell you why… But I have to go. See you later!" She laughs and disappears in a flash of orange. Ile, the dark hero, jumps down from the tree in that moment. Hiro looks at him very confused. They begin to approach each other.

"Who are you now?" Hiro asks. Ile can't help but smile, his smile being a little mischievous and playful, with a fang showing to go with it. Then his smile fades away with a small sigh. He pulls his hood down, silver hair shining with the snow.

"That doesn't matter right now…" There are more pressing matters. "I've got three boys. Think you can help them?"

"I hope I can. Take me to them, will you?" Hiro asks hopefully. Ile can tell he's still a little tense and annoyed, but it's definitely shifted to worry and fear. In the time Ile's been gone, Wild has woken up. Wind drops to his side.

"Are you ok?!" Wind asks, panic still in his voice.

"P-please… not so loud…" Wild asks shakily.

"Oh… s-sorry…"

"N-No… It's ok… Everything… just hurts…" Wild mumbles, leaning his head against the wall of the cave, its coolness sort of helps his fever and headache. He hears the crunch of footsteps in the snow. He turns his head in the direction of the cave mouth. He sees the figure who saved him and another he doesn't recognize. The new man kneels beside him and wraps a red cloak over him.

"You're going to be ok. I have some stew cooking back home, would you like that?" The man asks. He speaks gently, though Wild is wary of everyone he isn't sure he can trust. With what strength he has, he grabs a rock and lifts it up threateningly.

"Who are you…? What do you want…?" He says, his voice quiet and strained, sounding terribly like he needs water despite having spent hours in a well. Wind feels threatened as well, taking Wild's lead and grabbing a stick.

"Don't touch him!" He shouts, he moves to smack Hiro away. Ile, however; grabs the stick from his hands, causing Wind to stagger. He begins to charge once again despite being weaponless. Ile rolls his eyes and sticks his foot out, stopping him immediately. Wind can't catch himself; he falls face first into a puddle of mud. He lifts his head up to look at the silver-haired man, growling in frustration and anger.

"It's ok, I've been looking for him and even you two for quite some time. My name is Link, I'm guessing that's your names too? You can trust me. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Hiro says, keeping his voice leveled and calm. The rock drops from Wild's hand.

"What…?" Before Hiro can answer Wild, Wind stands and looks at Ile.

"How about you? Who are you?!" Wind yells out. He jabs at Ile, though Ile moves back enough that he isn't poked in the stomach by the smallest of the boys.

"Call me Ile…" He replies softly.

"I have reason to believe he won't hurt you lot either." Hiro states. "Come on. I have a shelter better than this. He needs medicine and care. We don't have time to argue about this." Hiro points out. Ile nods and lifts Oracle up in his arms. Hiro does the same for Wild. Despite having two cloaks on his shoulders, he shivers terribly. Wind follows behind them. The walk back to Hiro's cabin takes a moment, but they're in for a surprise once inside. Hiro steps in first, taking Wild to a bed, setting him down and pulling a blanket over him. He then calls out. "It's ok to come out now." He doesn't know that the teen he found, Sky, is long gone. When Hiro receives no reply, he walks to the bed Sky hid under and finds the panels down and the boy nowhere to be seen. There's a jump in his heart as he has a brief moment of panic. "Crap…" He mutters under his breath.

"What's wrong…?" Wind asks, both confused and kind of scared.

"I'll track him down…" Ile offers.

"This boy I found is missing, he's in danger. All of us are in danger, but there's safety in number and he doesn't remember who he is." Hiro explains quickly to Wind before looking up to Ile. "And it's dangerous to go on your own!" Ile waves him aside, pushing the warning out of his mind. "Please don't go out there…" Hiro pleads.

"You underestimate me." Ile replies with a small smirk. He waves his hand before disappearing in a flash of magenta.

* * *

Welcome to the end of the Chapter 1.5! I say it's 1.5 rather than chapter 2 because it starts back at the beginning of Chapter 1 from another place, because of how me and my Co-Author WingedIceWolf did our role play. Speaking of WingedIceWolf! You need to check out her stories, maybe even right now if you want! She's very on it about posting too! She has one story called -Lost- and it's probably one of her best! Not that her other stories aren't great, but... Hehe, don't mind me, I'm a dork. Anyway! If you see any typos, let me know if you can, whether through review or PM and I will fix it! Feel free to leave a review if you so wish and I hope to see you next time!

See ya!

-TGB127074 ^_^

And now a comment from my Co-Author:

Get used to Ile being violent. He won't hesitate to spill blood! Or crack some skulls. ...What secret could he be hiding? O.O

-WingedIceWolf


End file.
